


New Year's Countdown

by kimtristh (evakyle)



Category: Jedward
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyle/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask.fm fluff-fest prompt: "twins in the garden with a blanket over both their shoulders. hot chocolate and kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Countdown

It's ridiculously cold and ridiculously dark, and Edward doesn't understand why they decided to go out in the garden when they are most likely way too far from anywhere to see any fireworks.

They're sitting on a near frozen bench, under a nowhere near warm enough blanket, and he's too afraid of lifting up the hot chocolate mug he's holding to his lips, in case his shaking hands will make him spill it. John is next to him, not looking anywhere near as cold as he is, alternatively looking up at the moon and smiling at Edward, drinking his chocolate like it's no big deal and eventually swatting away the blanket and almost knocking over Edward as he screams "MIDNIGHT!"

John's enthusiastic movements knock over Edward's chocolate and that's never coming off his white jumper. He burnt his hand yet he's so cold he feels any sudden movement will split him in half. He's getting the creeps from the absolute silence and darkness around them. There are no fireworks and he'll probably get a bruise from John's tight grip around his shoulders as he whispers in his ear "Happy New Year!"

But when John pulls back and he kisses him, softly and sweetly right on the lips, outside in the open air and whispers a dozen 'I love you's and a 'Maybe this year you'll marry me'... Edward knows, for sure, this is the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get all my stuff posted here because I like the archive features, will still post new stuff on jedcest.com naturally, occasionally on tumblr, and maybe on ask.fm but most certainly, no longer on livejournal.


End file.
